


Come Undone

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi takes his little brother to see the new release of Icha Icha Paradise.  They meet Kakashi-sensei there and things get heated up in the theater.  Later Kakashi invites them both back to his apartment for ice cream and fucking.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

PART ONE

Sasuke Uchiha loved to suck cock. More correctly, he loved to suck his brother’s cock. He had found himself on his knees yet again that afternoon with his brother’s thick member shoved in his mouth, licking, sucking, nibbling, and moaning against the taste of Itachi. 

He remembered back to the first time that Itachi had fucked him. 

~ ~ ~

They had been standing in line at the theater late one afternoon. It had been the week before Sasuke’s birthday and Itachi had thought it would be a laugh to take his younger brother to see the risqué new Icha Icha Paradise movie at the Konoha Cinema and watch the teen’s reaction to soft core porn, and it had been more reaction than Itachi had bargained for.

They had been hard pressed together in the line, among a throng of people lined up to see the premiere of the long-awaited release of Jiraiya-sensei’s first movie. The books were a huge hit among the ninjas as well as the villagers of Konoha, but the movie was obviously destined to further fatten Jiraiya-sensei’s already thick pocketbook.

It had been the middle of July, and the air was thick and humid, and it hung around them like a virtual mist. Temperatures fit for a sauna, along with the lack of breeze in the atmosphere made the townspeople cranky and irritable. 

Sasuke could feel his brother’s hard muscular body pressed against him as the crowd bore down on the box office. He had overheard Itachi threaten to kill at least three people if they didn’t get their hands and other body parts off him. 

Unfortunately, it was next to impossible to keep one body from touching the others around them due to the sheer anticipation of the buzzing crowd of crazed movie-goers. They had been standing within a couple of feet of Kakashi-sensei (who everyone knew to be an avid porn buff). He was standing a few inches taller than the rest of the crowd and looking quite bored, and very hot and sweaty in his jounin uniform. Sasuke wondered why the hell he wore that fucking mask, especially on days like this when the humidity was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. 

“Move, Otouto,” Itachi’s words rumbled in his ear as the crowd began to inch slowly forward and one of the doors the theater was swung open, allowing a heavenly burst of chilly refrigerated air mingled with the aroma of hot buttered popcorn to sweep across the crowd of those who were lucky enough to be within a proximity near the doors. 

“Mmm,” Sasuke could smell the rich butter, almost taste the popcorn in his mouth. He looked back at Itachi and smiled. “I love popcorn.” The dark haired teen seemed to get lost in his thoughts of eating those delicious salty butter drenched morsels.

Itachi chuckled to himself imagining that eating popcorn would be the last thing on his little brother’s mind once the movie started. He couldn’t wait to see Sasuke’s reaction. It would no doubt be priceless, and he would no doubt be in the worst trouble of his life once their parents found out that he had taken his baby brother to a near X-rated movie.   
Itachi didn’t care. He could handle his parents. He was an adult, anyway, now, and Sasuke was as good as. If he was old enough to be a shinobi for Konoha, he was definitely old enough to be learning more about the birds and the bees. Hell, he was already of legal age to be having sex, anyway. And for some odd reason, that thought managed to cause a warm rush of energy to his groin area, causing him to harden slightly. 

“Oi…Itachi-kun.” Sasuke could recognize that slow sensual voice anywhere. As the tone of his sensei, Kakashi. 

Itachi looked over at the masked man with his usual cold indifference.

“How would you and Sasuke-kun like to come over to my place after the movie? I’ve got some things I wanted to discuss with you privately, and Sasuke-kun can have a little ice cream while we talk…”

Itachi eyed him suspiciously. Private discussions with Kakashi sounded more than attractive. Sasuke being invited to enjoy some ice cream while they had their said ‘private discussion’, not so attractive. What if he were to hear them? What if he were to walk in and find them in the middle of their ‘private discussion’ being the nosy boy that he was? 

“Please can we, Itachi-nii? Ice cream sounds…mmm,” he rubbed his stomach and licked his lips to show his approval. “What kind do you have, Sensei?”

Kakashi’s eye arched into a smile, “I have Hokkaido Melon, Sasuke-kun. Are you interested?”

“Very.” Sasuke averted his pleading face to Itachi. “Please, Itachi…please can we go?” 

Itachi hesitated, looking at the adorable face of his otouto, then at the masked face of Kakashi, then down at Kakashi’s obvious erection straining against what were thankfully snug fitting ninja blacks, helping to conceal the would-be tent, had they not been a nice, tight fit.

‘Sweet’, he thought to himself. The man’s already hard and the movie hasn’t even started yet. Those pants will be soaked before we even leave the theatre. Damn, Kakashi was a pervert, which made Itachi all the more hot for him. 

“I suppose it will be fine,” Itachi finally decided, giving Kakashi a wink and a smirk. “Why don’t you sit with us during the movie? …looks like you could use some help there.” The last part was whispered into the taller man’s ear, out of little Sasuke’s earshot. 

They made their way into the lobby, got popcorn and drinks and headed into the theater to find the most hidden seats available. Luckily the top row in the far corner was still vacant. Perfect, thought Itachi as they sat down in the softly padded reclining seats. Out of view of most everyone…it’ll be dark, and Sasuke will be completely screwed up. He’ll be glued to the silver screen and won’t give a fuck about what’s going on over here. 

Itachi took the seat between Kakashi and Sasuke; Kakashi on his right and Sasuke on his left. The lights slowly dimmed and the projector overhead began the previews as he looked over at Kakashi who had pulled his mask down and immediately began to eat his popcorn slowly, almost seductively. His mouth had a slight scar marring it from one corner. Itachi loved scars. Strangely, they turned him on, therefore, to him, Kakashi’s mouth was more than perfect. Itachi watched as his soft pink lips opened slowly, his tongue almost…just almost, licking the popcorn before taking it into his mouth. 

“Mmm, I love the taste of salt…” he whispered quietly to Itachi, then leaning into his ear. “I bet you taste nice and salty right now…after a hot day like today…” 

Suddenly the icy cold theater became about a hundred degrees hotter and Itachi could feel his length further hardening at the sound of that sexy voice so close to his ear, breathing in his hair, clearly wanting to be with him. 

The two ANBU leaders had been together before; more than once. It was always the hottest sex, but still he pretended cold indifference the majority of the time towards the silver haired ninja, but the truth of the matter was that no one could make him moan and whimper and beg for more like Kakashi Hatake could. The man was an unbelievable lover, and the beauty of it was that it was always Kakashi who came back for more. He had a thing for Uchihas evidently, and Itachi knew it. Kakashi had him wrapped around his little finger, but the elite jounin didn’t know it, and Itachi wasn’t telling. So they were crazy about each other, and neither was the wiser. Both felt the incredible satisfaction that their union provided…with no strings attached.

Sasuke looked over at the two jounin and realized that they were talking, whispering in each other’s ears. Private discussions, no doubt, Sasuke thought to himself, smiling happily and taking another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He was just happy to be out having a good time with his older brother. He loved nothing more than spending time with his nii-san. 

~ ~An hour later ~ ~ 

Sasuke couldn’t figure out why he was feeling this way. His cock had begun to harden in his shorts after about the first fifteen minutes of the movie, and by the end of the first hour, he was wiggling and squirming around in his seat like he had ants in his pants. 

What had Itachi been thinking? Bringing him to a movie like this? It was way, *way* out of his league. This was an ‘adult’ movie, and he couldn’t even get his brother’s attention off Kakashi-sensei to tell him of the incredible discomfort he was feeling. 

After about the first half-hour, he had deduced that Kakashi was having more than a ‘private discussion’ with Itachi, and he wasn’t sure what to think about all that. Moreover, he needed some relief in a very bad way, and he wasn’t sure how to get that relief, exactly. 

When he felt he could no longer take the agony that was pressing and leaking against his shorts, he reached over and gently nudged Itachi on the thigh. His heart stopped when Itachi’s hand reached down and clamped over his, holding it still against the thin black fabric of his pants. Sasuke squinted in the dark to see that Itachi was in what appeared to be a heated kiss with Kakashi-sensei. 

Sasuke watched the two men going at it for a few seconds, then realized that Kakashi’s gloved hand was massaging Itachi’s crotch. Itachi’s grip was still firm on Sasuke’s hand as he dragged it up his thigh to join Kakashi in his sensual groping. He touched what felt like a hot column of steel covered with flesh, covered with thin fabric and he felt a flush of embarrassment course up his chest through his face as he realized Itachi had just made him touch his cock. 

“Itachi…” he whimpered. 

Itachi leaned away from Kakashi for a second to whisper to his little brother, “Come here and sit between us, otouto.”

Kakashi reached between them to raise both arms of the theater chairs up so that there was no longer a barrier between the two of them as Itachi coaxed an unsuspecting Sasuke between them, more or less sitting partially on each of their laps.

“How do you feel, otouto?” Itachi moaned into his ear, licking at the outer portion, making him flinch. He was suddenly feeling very frightened and very ashamed for being here, and for being in this position.

“Itachi…can we go home? Please…”

“Sasuke-kun…” his Sensei’s voice was comforting in his ear. He trusted Kakashi as much if not more than he trusted Itachi. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and he wasn’t even sure why his body was enjoying it, evidenced by the jutting tent his erection had formed in his white shorts. But he felt embarrassed and unsure of what was he was supposed to do…how he was supposed to react. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sasuke-kun. What you’re feeling is perfectly natural. Don’t be afraid…just relax and enjoy it.”

With those words, he felt the large gloved hand of his beloved and highly respected sensei reach under his shirt, ghosting across his abdomen, causing a shiver to slip through his body. The hand gently pushed his shirt up to reveal the beginnings of what was developing into a beautifully slim muscular body. 

Sasuke looked down and watched the gloved hand glide up to each tender pink nipple, softly pinching and massaging, making his breathing quicken, his heart pump harder to meet the demands of the increased blood flow to his private parts. 

It was when he felt the dangerously skillful hands of his own brother beginning to unfasten his shorts to reveal his pale length that he closed his eyes and let his head fall back in ecstasy. His brother’s warm callused hand felt entirely too pleasing against the hardness of his young cock. 

“Does that feel good, otouto…mmm?” he whispered in Sasuke’s ear, causing him to moan and quiver. 

“Hai…” was the barely audible, whimpered moan that proceeded from his baby brother’s sweet mouth.

His grip tightened around Sasuke’s erection and fisted him slowly, completely unrushed and unhurriedly, the slickness of his pre-come on his cock making Itachi’s hand slide deliciously up and down it. 

Then he felt Kakashi’s gloved hand kneading at his balls, and his unmasked face was against his throat, licking and nibbling at the soft skin there, causing his sweet moans to become less quiet and more vocal. Itachi took that as the opportunity to cover his whining mouth with his own, embracing him in an open-mouthed kiss, thrusting his tongue into the warm salty buttery taste of Sasuke’s mouth.

“Nnnnh.” Itachi groaned at the feeling of kissing his younger brother. Sasuke was too sexy for his own good. Itachi was sure that Sasuke was still a virgin, but they weren’t fucking him…just molesting him; and Sasuke was not complaining. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

~ ~ ~

By the time the movie had ended, Sasuke had coated his stomach with his pearlescent release, and Kakashi had gently pulled out a handkerchief and wiped him up carefully so as not to get it on anything, and had let him lay his head over on his shoulder, comforting him, whispering reassuring words to him that all this was perfectly normal, but that it should probably be ‘their little secret’, and not something to be shared with the other members of Team 7 or with his and Itachi’s parents.

~ ~ ~ 

They made their way out of the theater in silence and out into the warm humid night. The air was still thick and the smell of Japanese honeysuckle that climbed the stone walls nearby made Itachi feel slightly intoxicated. 

In Itachi’s mind, he wrestled with what had just happened. He and Kakashi had just molested his baby brother in the theater while watching a movie that Sasuke really shouldn’t have been watching in the first place. 

And what was worse, he was wrestling with the way Sasuke’s body felt writhing and twisting beneath his and Kakashi’s hands. The way that his mouth tasted, and the way his tongue felt warm and slick against his. The way he looked in the dim light of the projector window above them as he shot his load all over his stomach. The way he had clutched at Itachi’s shirt and stiffened as the waves of ecstasy rushed through his inexperienced body. 

They continued to walk along with Kakashi always the one to try and lighten the moment speaking up first. 

“So, Sasuke…are you ready for some of that Hokkaido Melon?” he grinned at Sasuke through his mask. 

Sasuke was walking, hands shoved in his pockets, looking down at the pavement beneath his feet, probably trying to keep from making eye contact with either of them. 

He looked up hesitantly at his sensei and forced a smile. “Sure, I guess…”

“It’s good stuff, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke felt an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him in tight. It was Itachi, making a common gesture of brotherly love. It seemed so strange to him now, so foreign, after what had happened there in the theater. 

Sasuke just kept walking and didn’t look at Itachi as he felt his brother nuzzle against the side of his face in his black hair. “Otouto, don’t be embarrassed. You felt so good to me back there.” At the sound of his brother’s sultry voice and warm breath against his face, he could feel his nerve endings beginning to misfire again in his nether regions.

“I want to feel you like that again…” Itachi continued on, hanging over Sasuke now, resting a little more of his weight against his little brother. “Do you want to feel me again, Sasuke?”

Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother and Itachi took the opportunity to dip down and slide his arms around the slender waist of his otouto. Sasuke was speechless. “What’s wrong, otouto? Cat got your tongue? Let me check…” he leaned in to take Sasuke’s mouth in a heated kiss, licking at his lips, tasting him again, wanting him. 

Kakashi felt them stop and stopped as well, watching the tantalizing situation unfolding before his eyes. 

Confusion swept through Sasuke’s mind again along with the tickling sensation in his gut, making him want to throw up and come all at the same time. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help the way his body was responding to Itachi’s advances. He wasn’t mentally strong enough to resist his aniki. He could only surrender and feel. Feel the subtle touches of his brother’s hands gliding under his shirt, tracing up his spine, massaging into his upper back. Sliding back down again, grasping the cheeks of his ass, grinding his hardened cock against Sasuke’s quickly forming erection. 

“Nii-chan…” Sasuke moaned into Itachi’s mouth, loving the feeling all over again. 

“Itachi,” Kakashi’s voice was firm but low. “We should take this inside.”

Sasuke realized that they were standing out in front of Kakashi’s apartment building. His face flushed bright red, realizing that he was in the middle of a very public display of affection with his brother which was a definite ‘no-no’. What if his parents or someone from his family happened by?

Kakashi ushered the two raven-haired Uchihas into the front door of his apartment. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower, okay? You guys can help yourself to some ice cream…as promised.” He caught Sasuke’s gaze and gave him a knowing wink.

He disappeared and after a short time, the Uchihas heard the shower come on. 

“A shower actually sounds really nice right now,” Itachi mused, and eyed Sasuke still with that flicker of hunger sparkling in his dark eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sasuke could sense the underlying unspoken invitation to give Kakashi-sensei a pleasant surprise in the shower. How embarrassing that would be… 

But then Sasuke’s mind began to wander, and it was as if Itachi could immediately sense it, like a bloodthirsty lion senses an injured gazelle from hundreds of yards away. 

“What do you say, otouto?” he breathed, leaning closer and stroked his fingers down Sasuke‘s forearm tauntingly. 

Sasuke found it impossible to resist his older brother and quietly nodded his head, blushing furiously, feeling his cock stand to attention again. 

Itachi stood up and motioned for Sasuke to come with him. He obeyed quietly, the blood rushing into his cheeks. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother, studying his adorable features, so delicate, so innocent. The thick black lashes gracing his beautiful expressive black eyes. 

He cupped his brother’s face in his hands, and kissed him tenderly, winding him up gently, getting ready to play with him and spin him like a top. Sasuke was responding beautifully to Itachi’s advances now. The initial stage of embarrassment and insecurity now passed, and Itachi knew he would be letting them fuck him like a slut in a few hours. 

Sasuke was moaning sweetly into his brother’s mouth, pushing his hips toward the hand on his cock, as Itachi continued with his encouraging words, “Mmm, that’s hot, otouto. I’ve always wanted to touch you like this…”

“Nii-san…” he groaned clutching at Itachi’s shirt.

Itachi pulled back and smirked at his little brother who was obviously getting into the whole idea of making out with his brother *and* his sensei. 

He followed his brother into Kakashi’s bedroom. There were his sensei’s clothes in a pile on the floor outside the bathroom door. What did Sasuke expect? That Kakashi would shower while fully uniformed. This meant that his sensei was completely naked just inside that door where the steam was gently wafting out into the bedroom. 

Sasuke looked at Itachi as if to say, ‘what do we do now?’ 

“Okay, otouto. Strip.” 

Sasuke looked up at Itachi in surprise and slight horror. 

“Huh?!”

“Well, you can’t take a shower with your clothes on, now can you?”

Sasuke shook his head. Then he looked down at his feet. Itachi immediately felt a wave of dread slip across his mind that Sasuke was getting ready to bolt. Then his little brother looked back up at him, and Itachi felt as if his erection would burst through his pants. Sasuke looked up and gave his aniki a sexy leer. 

“You strip me.”

“Oh, Sasuke…” this was going to be a night to remember; for all three of them.

They began the quick and easy task of undressing one another down to their bare skin. It actually felt good to take their clothes off in the cool apartment. It had been so damn hot that day, but Itachi hissed anyway at the feeling of the chilly air against his feverish cock, upon dropping his black pants. 

He watched Sasuke’s eyes roving over his body, taking in every inch of his perfect pale skin, his eyes stopping to rest on Itachi’s thick member, flushed and swollen with lust for his younger brother and the thoughts of what his cock would feel like sliding in and out of Sasuke’s virgin ass. 

“Hmm. Come here, Sasuke--sexy little Sasuke,” he grinned a slightly wicked looking grin at his little brother and Sasuke was blushing all over again. Itachi’s hands roved over the young teen’s body tenderly, grasping his now naked buttocks and massaging them firmly, spreading one to the side revealing his sensitive entrance, ghosting a fingertip lightly over it, teasing and inviting Sasuke to relax.

Sasuke draped his arms around his aniki‘s neck. “Do you think mother and father will be worried about us?” Sasuke whispered softly into Itachi’s ear, the roaming fingertip continuing to draw sweet moans and mewls from his lips. 

“I wouldn’t worry about mother and father, otouto,” Itachi groaned, his brother’s lithe body in his arms exciting him to the ’nth degree. “I’ll handle them. They trust me. They’ll trust that I’m taking care you.”

“Mmmm…aniki…”

“And I’m going to take ‘very good’ care of you, Sasuke…” 

Itachi released his brother from their embrace and led him by the hand into the steamy bathroom. Kakashi was still in the frosted glass enclosure, bathing away. His head was laid back in the pulsating water and Itachi carefully, quietly, ever so slowly, motioning for Sasuke to be quiet with a finger to his mouth, cautioning him to be quiet and holding up his hand for him to wait right there. 

“Itachi…” Sasuke could hear the low sexy voice of his sensei echo softly through the steam against the marble walls of the shower, “surprise, surprise…” 

Itachi disappeared inside the shower, leaving the door cracked just a little, more steam flowing out into the bathroom, and Sasuke was left alone, naked, standing in the bathroom. He could see Itachi through the opaque glass of the shower enclosure immediately latch onto Kakashi’s neck, the taller silver haired man’s arms embracing his aniki. He could see his brother’s hands groping at his sensei’s crotch, bringing him to full hardness quickly. 

Sasuke could hear his own breathing, as well as his own heartbeat in his ears. He looked down as his hand stroked at his own erection. He had already came once that evening. How many times could this happen to a person consecutively? He had no idea; he only knew that he wanted to find out. His fears were slowly giving way to curiosity. 

Having Kakashi and Itachi touch him at the same time felt really nice. It made him feel strangely sexy and hot, and like he was in control somehow… they wanted him. They wanted to touch him, to taste him, and probably to fuck him. He wanted to feel it again. The thought made him feel heady and intoxicated. He could hear them whispering and Kakashi’s chuckle was a low rumble in the steamy shower.

Just then Itachi opened the shower door a bit further, and peeked out at Sasuke, his hair clung to his face and shoulders in wet tendrils. He motioned for Sasuke with a crooked finger, “Otouto… come here.” Sasuke obeyed.

He stepped into the steamy heat of the shower, and immediately two sets of hands were on him, touching him all over, gliding over his wet skin. Itachi’s hands were fisting his cock, massaging at his balls, his groin and Kakashi was feeling of and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. 

Itachi took the bottle of shower gel and squirted a generous handful into his right hand. He recapped the bottle, sitting it on the ledge in the hard surface of the shower and proceeded to rub his hands together, lathering thick suds. He slid his soap slick hands up his otouto’s chest, over his shoulders to the back of his neck. Kakashi took Sasuke’s hands and lifted them easily over his head, holding both wrists with one hand, exposing his body to Itachi, giving him free reign to do what he wanted. 

Sasuke leaned his head back against his sensei’s strong chest and closed his eyes as Itachi began washing his cock, lathering the soft tendrils of black hair at the base, softly stroking his balls, then sliding one hand back between his legs, teasing at his entrance again. Itachi was curious what Sasuke’s reaction would be when he slid a finger into him. 

“Sit down. Sit him in your lap,” Itachi motioned for Kakashi to have a seat on the marbled ledge in the large shower stall. “How long does your hot water last?” 

Kakashi grinned. “Eh… twenty-five, thirty minutes.”

“Perfect.”

Sasuke was moaning and feeling very relaxed under the warm spray of the shower, in the able hands of his brother and his teacher. He didn’t have to do anything. Just relax and let them have their way, and it felt good… so fucking good. 

Kakashi sat down with the younger Uchiha on his lap, the water rushing over them. Itachi reached above him and adjusted the showerhead to keep from drowning himself with what he was about to do. 

He knelt down against the hard floor of the shower, having rinsed all the soap from his brother’s body. Sasuke’s pale skin was flushed and pink from the heat of the shower as well as from his arousal. His impressive erection was jutting deliciously from his body as Kakashi took his hands in his, intertwining their fingers, holding them to his mouth, placing reassuring gentle kisses to his hands and neck, loving the feeling of his young student’s wet slick skin against his own stiff flesh. His length pressed against the boy’s ass, and slid pleasingly between the two of them each time Sasuke would shift around to try and get more friction from Itachi who was teasing him relentlessly.

His older brother was licking at his erection, tasting him, lapping the premature emissions that continually seeped from the slit in the flared blushing head. “Mmm. Sasuke, your cock tastes so sweet,” Itachi taunted him as he ran his fingertip along the crack of his ass, gently pushing at the hole just a little.

“Ahhh,” Sasuke squirmed on Kakashi’s legs again, drawing a groan from his sensei as his ass rubbed against the grown man’s hard heated length again. “Please… aniki.”

He really didn’t even know what he was pleading for, he just knew he wanted Itachi to do more than play with him. He wanted to feel his brother’s mouth on his cock, sucking it, making him feel the way he made him feel earlier in the theater. 

Then he felt Itachi’s lips slip over his cockhead, flicking his tongue against the slit, pressing his tongue into the thin passageway at the end of his cock. At the same time, he slid his finger into Sasuke’s ass without warning, causing Sasuke to cry out with that beautiful sound of pleasure mingled with pain. 

Perfect, thought Itachi and hummed against the hard pink shaft that was now engulfed in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, increasing his suction on his younger brother’s cock, massaging and working his tongue against the thick vein that ran from the base to the head.

Itachi moaned at the feeling of his finger sliding in and out of Sasuke’s tight ass. The warm heat quivered around his finger, making his own cock hard as a rock. 

Kakashi peered over Sasuke’s shoulder and looked at Itachi through lazy lust hazed eyes. “Mmm. Fuck, Itachi, you look good with a cock in your mouth.” 

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement although he was shaking so badly at this point, he could hardly form coherent thoughts in his mind, much less speak. That familiar heat was coiling in his stomach, that hot pleasurable feeling he remembered from the movie theater. It built in his abdomen, hotter and thicker and heavier, until he felt like he would explode. 

When his orgasm came, he threw his head back against Kakashi, who readily claimed his mouth in a passionate open-mouthed tongue to tongue kiss as his intense release flooded into Itachi’s mouth and down his throat. Itachi seized the chance to take advantage of the ecstasy Sasuke was feeling to slide another finger into him, stretching and scissoring his hole, which was reflexively clenched down, impossibly tight from his orgasm. 

“Work him, Itachi. Stretch him good… you don‘t want to hurt him,” Kakashi murmured to Itachi without looking at him, too caught up in nibbling at Sasuke’s ear and neck. He was holding Sasuke around his waist now, helping his shuddering body to remain seated in his lap where he was. 

Itachi rose up continuing to plunge his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s ass, to kiss Kakashi, letting Sasuke’s come run out of his mouth and into Kakashi’s parted waiting lips. They lapped at each other’s mouths, sharing Sasuke’s taste, then Itachi moved from the silver haired man’s mouth to his otouto‘s. 

“Oh, fuck, yes… Sasuke,” Itachi moaned into his brother’s mouth. “You’re so fucking *hot*. Do you like that Sasuke? My fingers in your ass? Hmm?”

“Yessss,” Sasuke’s words were breathless, lost in pleasure. Itachi had begun to fist his overly sensitive cock again. 

After Sasuke had resettled back down from the height of his orgasm, Itachi‘s husky voice echoed against the spray of the water on the marble tiles. “Can you get down here with me, otouto?”

“Mmm?” Sasuke opened his eyes halfway to look at his aniki.

“Can you get down here in the floor with me?” he repeated in the same voice as before, sultry and thick. 

“Hai,” Kakashi helped him down to kneel beside his brother in the shower. Sasuke looked disoriented, his eyes misty with that familiar hunger Itachi had witnessed in his own eyes so many times before. 

Itachi looked into his eyes and took his mouth in a wet open kiss, licking and biting at his lips and chin. 

“It’s Kakashi’s turn, okay?” Itachi’s voice was shaky. The situation was becoming almost more than he could take… it was hotter and dirtier than anything he’d ever experienced in his life. 

He was sucking his brother’s cock while he sat in his sensei’s lap. He was about to coax Sasuke into helping him give his teacher a blowjob, then he planned on fucking his virgin brother, before the night was over… before the night was over, they would all fuck. 

“Touch it like this…” Itachi took Kakashi’s heavy cock in his hand and began to stroke it lovingly, leaning toward it and giving it a slow languorous lick.

“Come on, otouto… don’t be shy,” he coaxed him to sit next to him between Kakashi’s legs. “Just lick it like you lick a popsicle… mmm… yeah… that’s it. You like popsicles, don’t you, Sasuke?”

Sasuke went to work, licking, kissing and sucking at his teacher’s hard hot flesh; his and Itachi’s tongues meeting one another ever so often. When this would happen, it was all they could do to keep their mouths on the column of flesh and not on each other. Both were overcome with the need to feel contact from the other’s body, in any way, and thus managed to find a way to fondle one another’s cocks with their hand that was not holding Kakashi’s slick member or stroking his smooth balls. 

Kakashi looked down at the two brothers going at his cock like it was a huge piece of candy. The look of lust on the faces of the two raven haired teens made that uncontrollable building of heat begin in his groin. Without thinking, he thrust his hips toward their mouths. 

“Take it Itachi…” he moaned as the older took his cock deeply into his mouth, eliciting a fussy whimper from Sasuke, angry suddenly because Itachi was getting more. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but think they looked like hungry kittens fighting over their mother’s milk, a thought which aroused him like no other and sent his orgasm exploding out the tip of his cock and into the warm wetness of Itachi’s mouth. Itachi was normally greedy, but tonight, he allowed Kakashi’s come to run out of his mouth and down his shaft so Sasuke could have a taste. 

“Mmmm. Lick that, Sasuke,” Itachi murmured to his brother. “Kakashi tastes extra good,” and together they lapped up the creamy white liquid running down the sides of his cock. When they were finished, Sasuke laid his head on Kakashi’s thigh, as if worshipping him.

“It’s aniki’s turn now?” Sasuke moaned softly, causing Itachi’s erection to throb and twitch. 

Satisfied that they had cleaned Kakashi well enough, Itachi rose to a standing position over Sasuke. He turned his back to Kakashi who was still seated lazily on the marble bench in the shower watching the two younger boys like they were his own personal sex show, and straddled his lap, not sitting, but still standing. “Suck me Sasuke while Kakashi fingers my ass,” his voice was calm, calculated, strangely though, considering the level of arousal he was feeling at the moment. 

Sasuke scooted over into the proximity of his brother’s cock sticking out stiffly from his hips, swaying beautifully when he moved. The soft black hair surrounding it was wet and made it look extra tantalizing to Sasuke. Kakashi had already reached around, instinctively and began the slide his fist up and down the rock-hardness of Itachi, wondering to himself, how two people could be so fucking sexy at one time. 

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to take over Itachi’s cock, then after hearing Itachi’s soft low groans, and knowing Sasuke had taken it into his mouth, he spread Itachi’s perfectly round, pale ass cheeks apart to reveal that beautiful sensitive pink entrance. His cock began to harden again almost immediately, imagining himself being engulfed in that tight slick heat, as he had been so many times before. 

Itachi reached around and spread his own ass cheeks for Kakashi, pushing his ass up and closer to Kakashi’s body, allowing him easy access and felt a long wet finger slide in. 

A most arousing view, Kakashi thought to himself, Itachi’s ass right in his face. His finger disappearing in and out of that hot ring of muscle looked purely tasty. He abandoned all self-control and pressed his face into Itachi’s crack, licking and tasting around his finger as it slid slickly in and out of his beautiful asshole. 

Itachi was moaning, out Sasuke’s name now. Kakashi smiled to himself, wishing he could see the little Uchiha with his mouth crammed full of cock for the first time. He was certain that would be a pretty, pretty sight. 

After a moment’s thought, he decided he shouldn’t miss out on the opportunity of the pleasurable view, and leaned around Itachi’s slender hips and watched as Sasuke went at his brother’s cock like a dying man going after his last meal. 

Kakashi looked up to catch Itachi’s eye and smirked at him. The smirk was returned as well as the whisper, “He likes it…” before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back in ecstasy.

“Mmm. So good, Sasuke,” Kakashi reassured him, “You’re making your aniki feel very good.” 

Sasuke moaned his appreciation. 

“Do you want to swallow my come, otouto?” Itachi groaned as he looked down to admire the way his brother’s beautiful mouth looked with a hard cock sliding lightly in and out of it. 

Sasuke nodded. He would do anything to please his aniki and his sensei. To make them feel good… to make them feel the way he had felt earlier. 

His own cock twitched and hardened delightfully under this newly discovered and arousing way he could make his brother feel good. Thoughts flashed through his mind of how he could suck Itachi like this every time they took a shower together, in their bed together at night, when their parents weren’t home. He could feel the thrill of chills racing up his spine and out the top of his head. 

Sucking Itachi’s cock. It made him feel special and wanted by his aniki like never before. So Sasuke suddenly felt very pleased and content with all this. This would make Itachi love him… he would give Itachi sexual favors, and Itachi would in turn give him the attention he had always desired from his brother. It seemed like a win-win situation to him. 

And whether Kakashi would want said favors from him in the future… that remained to be seen. But he decided then and there that he would gladly give them to Kakashi as well and anytime he wanted them. This was actually fun, and it felt incredible!

“Give me your hand, otouto…”

Itachi had taken Sasuke’s hand that was not wrapped around his cock. Sasuke had really not realized he had done it, so caught up in his own thoughts of sucking cock and future favors. Itachi was now sucking loudly on Sasuke’s long fingers, licking up and down them, running his tongue between them, tempting him in every way imaginable, pinching and twisting at his own nipples with his other hand, while Kakashi continued shoving his fingers into the elder Uchiha’s ass. He had three in all the way, sliding heavily in and out now, becoming more forceful with his thrusts, raking his fingertips over Itachi’s prostate, making his legs to shake and moans of ecstasy hum around Sasuke’s fingers against his tongue. 

“Come for us, Itachi. You beautiful fucking *bitch*,” Kakashi groaned against Itachi’s hip. 

Sasuke’s eyes opened and widened at the use of such language, but then seeing that Itachi moaned like he loved it, thrusting into Sasuke’s mouth harder at Kakashi’s dirty use of words, he rolled his eyes closed and let himself slip into an ecstatic state of frenzied sucking on his brother’s cock. 

Soon after that, Sasuke was roused again from his dreamy sucking state, eyes popping open by a loud smack that sounded like flesh slapping against wet flesh. He looked up in time to see Itachi throw his head back and cry out as Kakashi massaged Itachi’s ass cheek. He tried to tilt his head to the side to see what had just happened, he knew he’d heard a smack like slap, but where did it originate from? 

He watched as Kakashi focused on Itachi’s ass again and there it was again. Kakashi had slapped the hell out of Itachi’s ass… again. Sasuke was suddenly completely confused, not knowing what in the world was going on, but his mind quickly deduced that Itachi was enjoying being spanked by Kakashi, because he was whining loudly shoving his ass up impossibly close to Kakashi’s face, and *begging for him to do it again*. 

*SMACK!*

With the third slap against his ass, Sasuke felt Itachi’s cock stiffen in his mouth, and then his tongue was being covered with his brother’s salty warm wet cum, filling his mouth, washing over his taste buds and down his throat. He sucked and swallowed. The taste wasn’t really all that unpleasant, and the cries of his name from Itachi made it all the more worth it. 

“Oh god! Sasuke!” 

Sasuke swallowed the last of Itachi’s come and pulled heavily off his cock, leaving Itachi to collapse in Kakashi’s lap, looking totally spent. 

Sasuke gripped his sensei’s spread knees, looking up into the indolent mismatched eyes above him. 

“Good job, Sasuke,” his teacher smiled lazily at him, as he pushed some of the wet hair out of the little raven’s eyes. 

 

 

~ 

PART TWO 

 

“Yes mother, Sasuke is fine… Yes I’m sure…” Itachi reached out to join Kakashi in stroking his brother’s hardening cock as he lay sprawled on his sensei’s bed completely naked and still damp from the shower. 

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei said it would be fine with him if we stayed over tonight… Yes… Yes… Alright… See you in the morning… Goodnight mother.”

Itachi’s one sided conversation was held on the telephone beside Kakashi’s bed. His eyes roamed up and down his brother’s expanse of pale skin, enjoying the way his nipples looked as Kakashi’s tongue flicked across the firm pink nubs. His younger brother’s body arched beautifully into Kakashi’s touches, as Itachi placed the telephone back onto its cradle and stood by the bed watching his brother’s teacher fondle his cock. 

“Do you like it when Kakashi touches you like that, Sasuke?” 

A whimpered nod was the only answer he got. Sasuke was completely relaxed, completely loving everything that Kakashi was doing to him. 

Itachi smiled, not taking his eyes off the show taking place on the bed. 

“Your brother is a pervert, and likes to watch, Sasuke..” Kakashi droned in the young teen’s ear. “…likes to watch me lick you,” he gave Sasuke’s neck a lick and a soft playful bite. “Do you know what I would like, Sasuke?” 

Coal black eyes turned to meet Kakashi’s mismatched ones. The jounin held his gaze, pausing for a moment, anticipating the teen’s answer. Sasuke didn’t speak, but shook his head and patiently waited to hear what his sensei liked. 

“I would like to watch Itachi’s cock fucking a tight ass,” he gripped one cheek of Sasuke’s ass, making it perfectly clear whose tight ass it was that he was referring to. Sasuke pressed up into his sensei’s body causing their erections to rub against each other. “Oh, yeah, Sasuke… you feel so good.” 

“Hmph.” Itachi snirked at the view on the bed. Sasuke was a gorgeous; docile and submissive as a kitten, and Itachi was completely enjoying the way his little brother looked, beneath the sexual manipulations of his teacher. The way he had reacted to the blow job that Itachi had given him earlier, and the way he was responding now to Kakashi’s touches was indeed a beautiful thing. 

Eager to ease his way in to the action, Itachi began to stroke his cock lazily, watching his enigmatic fellow ANBU captain molest and manhandle his sexy little brother beneath him. 

The scene for the night was set. Itachi Uchiha, arguably the most dangerous, (and beautiful) ninja in Konoha, standing stark naked beside the bed, running his hand gracefully along the thick shaft of his cock as Konoha’s other most dangerous (and desirable) shinobi, Kakashi Hatake took advantage of the smaller, but all too willing teenager. 

“Finger him, Kakashi…” Itachi whispered as he leaned over to the night table drawer to retrieve the lubricant that he knew was stashed there. 

He had been fingered, fucked and filled by Kakashi Hatake more times than he could count, and he loved the feeling of the older man’s long slender fingers pressing deep inside his tight heat, massaging that sweet bundle of nerves that brought him such indescribable pleasure. 

What a good brother he was, he commended himself mentally. He wanted Sasuke to experience that same delicious feeling that his sensei could provide for him as well. 

The older Uchiha crawled up onto the bed and straddled Sasuke’s leg, pushing one wide apart from the other one as Kakashi pushed his other leg back to reveal his tender pink pucker. It was adorably perfect, untouched by hands or cock… but that was all about to change. 

Kakashi held out his hand and Itachi squeezed the tiny opaque bottle over his fingers until the pinkish lube covered his pale digits. He rubbed his fingers together, coating them heavily with the warming lotion. 

He slid his middle and forefinger along the cleft of Sasuke’s ass, slicking him from front to back, then teased at the tiny little wrinkly folds in the skin around his entrance. Sasuke eased his head back, arching his neck, and squeezing at Kakashi’s shoulder, mewling at what was merely the beginnings of his sexual experience. 

“Horny little Sasuke…” Itachi crooned, grinning up at his baby brother. “Kakashi’s going to slide his fingers into you, and get you ready for nii-san’s big hard cock… okay, otouto?”

“Ahhh… ‘tachiiii…” Sasuke’s words were pitched in a low lustful growl, strung out across his heavily aroused breathing, as he reached out for his older brother wanting to feel Itachi’s amazing body against him. 

Itachi slid up face to face with Sasuke, nuzzling against his cheek with his nose and mouth, dragging his tongue along Sasuke’s skin in a salacious lick, pulling more deliciously strained cries from his brother’s moist lips. 

“Mmm… Sasuke…,” he whispered against his ear, nipping at the soft tender lobe. “Let’s fuck…”

The older Uchiha burrowed his face through the soft damp raven hair, loving the smell of his brother’s hair and skin; the moisture was serving to bringing out the soft sexy smell of Sasuke’s sweet desire; warm whispers of the smell of need—Sasuke’s need. 

Itachi slid his hand delicately downward along his brother’s lightly muscled hairless chest, licking and biting teasingly at his needy mouth, tracing his fingertip in semi-circles around a tenderly sensitive, deliciously hot aching cock that twitched and stomach muscles that shuddered at the slightest contact.

Sasuke struggled and twisted into their touches, begging for more contact from both of them, when he suddenly felt a strange sensation against his back entrance. He knew it was Kakashi’s finger sliding into his incredibly tight puckered entrance. He spread his legs wider for Kakashi, causing the older man to groan at the sight of innocent trusting Sasuke, allowing them both to have their way with him and using his own body language to beg for more from the two older men. 

Sasuke had ran his own hand down to find the silver haired jounin’s hand, with one finger thrusting with slick ease, in and out of his ass, and began to stroke it, touching the hand that pleasured him, pleading for more. It was then that his sensei slid his finger out and took Sasuke’s own finger, guided it to his own hole, and pushed it in slowly, teaching him how to indulge himself. 

The young teen quickly lost control. He plunged his finger in and out, not at the excruciatingly slow pace of Kakashi, but fingered himself faster, more fervently, as if he already knew that he liked it rough. Kakashi quickly grabbed the lube and squirted it over Sasuke’s plunging finger, then slicked his own again and slid his longest digit in with his student’s, and together with Sasuke, fingered his ass.

Itachi, who was not interested in being left out of ‘team-fingering’ Sasuke, and so slid his own hand down to the entanglement of fingers and easily found the spot for his own finger to fit into his otouto’s juicy lube-slicked ass. 

Sasuke cried out at the intense pressure that three fingers pistoning in and out of him was causing. He wasn’t sure exactly which finger it was that was responsible for the blinding white light that flashed across his vision, leaving sparkles of heavenly glowing particles in their wake, but the feeling was divine and he was immediately squirting wet streamers of white hot seed across his stomach, which Itachi and Kakashi all but fought over to lap at with their tongues. 

“Oh, fuck! Mmm… Sasuke… you’re so hot, aren’t you?” Kakashi’s voice was sultry and deep as he ran his tongue languidly through the white drippings across his pupil’s stomach. “Mmm. He tastes sooo good. Goddammit, Itachi…” he looked up at the long haired Uchiha who had momentarily abandoned his task of fighting for the greater part of Sasuke’s cum to look Kakashi in the eyes, “he tastes *exactly* like you.” Kakashi groaned in mock amazement.

And then their mouths were open and leisurely, unhurriedly, they licked tongues together in front of Sasuke’s face, over his chest, sharing his semen between them like it was the sweetest cream on earth. Kakashi ran his fingers into the small puddle and brought his fingers up to slip them into Itachi’s open mouth, feeding him, causing the older boy to moan as Kakashi worked to satisfy their perverted appetites. 

Once they were satisfied that Sasuke was clean enough for their liking, Kakashi took the lube in his hand and slicked his impossibly hard length. The man had a huge cock, and Sasuke decided that he loved the way it looked. Kakashi’s pale slender but muscular frame was flawless other than the shiny pink scars scattered here and there across his stomach and on his arms and legs. But, his cock was his crowning glory, Sasuke decided after looking at him completely naked. 

The head of it was nice and thick, as was the shaft. The length was slightly longer than Itachi’s, but somehow, the color of it was different… a deeper pink color than Itachi’s and encircled with a soft thatch of silvery gray curls that Sasuke thought looked very sexy. 

“Mmm… sit up, Sasuke,” Kakashi instructed him softly. “I want you to watch your brother ride my cock. Watch closely, now, and use your Sharingan if you need to, because when he’s done riding me, *you’re going to ride him*.”

“Hn,” Itachi groaned as he got up on his knees to lube himself up in preparation for Kakashi’s enormous erection. The intense pleasure that Kakashi always inflicted on him was unmatched. There was *no one* in the village that he would let fuck him except for Kakashi. 

The older jounin sit back next to Sasuke, reclining at the head of the bed, propped up on the soft pillows there, and waited, his eyes signaling to Itachi that it was time for him to prep himself. 

Itachi squirted some lube on his fingers and turned around to position himself on all fours in front of his little brother, and Kakashi. 

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke whose glassy eyes and glossy cock were evidence that he loved what he was seeing in front of him. 

His brother’s ass-- his brother’s beautiful, perfectly round, perfectly toned ass was pushed up and Itachi had wasted no time thrusting in, letting his fingers slide in and out, stretching himself gently as he growled and panted in response to his own touches. 

He looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke. 

“Wanna lick?” he asked his brother with a smirk. 

Sasuke’s head jerked to attention. He looked at Itachi, then up at Kakashi who was fisting his own cock and teasing at his balls, as if to wonder if his brother was joking or not. 

Kakashi nodded and nudged him. “Go ahead, Sasuke. Have a taste. That’s flavored lube--Juicy Melon. Don’t worry,” he coaxed the boy, “it’s edible… but I can promise you that your brother tastes much better than anything you can buy at the store.”

Sasuke got up and leaned forward to spread Itachi’s ass cheeks apart. Itachi slid his fingers out and arched his back hard, thrusting his ass nearer to Sasuke’s face. “Go ahead, otouto. Taste me,” he growled over his shoulder at the younger boy. 

Sasuke leaned in and with the pointed end of his tongue timidly licked a few circles around the puckered hole. 

“Flat tongue now, Sasuke… long strokes,” Kakashi instructed him, “oh hell yeah… that’s it, Sasuke… mmm… let me taste you Sasuke while you lick your brother.”

And with that, Sasuke could feel his own ass being spread wide again, by his teacher’s warm hands, opening him up, and licking at his virgin entrance. With each languid lick and each wet stroke, Sasuke mimicked Kakashi. Each time Kakashi would thrust his tongue unbelievably hard into Sasuke’s ass, Sasuke would press his tongue into Itachi’s. 

After both Uchihas were thoroughly rimmed, their asses wet-slick with saliva mingled with the sweet lubricant, Kakashi sit back to admire the shimmering wetness on Sasuke’s quivering virgin hole. “Let’s fuck, Itachi…”

Sasuke went back to his position beside Kakashi against the headboard, watching in fevered anticipation of what his brother was about to do to his teacher, and what he was expected to do to his brother next. 

“Put it on, Itachi,” Kakashi whispered, having been rummaging through the night table next to him, and came out with what looked to Sasuke like a soft black piece of leather. It looked like a thin leather bracelet with a snap. He watched half crazed out of his mind with lust, half wondering what the hell this thing was, as Itachi took the odd looking leather strap and wrapped it around the base of his shaft, snugly including his smooth round balls into the tiny leather ‘belt’ as well, and snapped it closed. 

“What’s that?” Sasuke whispered, his eyes wide.

“This otouto, is a cock-ring.”

“Wha-what’s it for?”

“It keeps me from coming for a long time, Sasuke… until I take it off that is. This way… Kakashi can fuck me, and I won’t come, and I’ll still be big and hard and *more* than ready to do you when it’s your turn,” Itachi leered sexily at Sasuke. 

Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes off the way Itachi’s cock looked strapped with that black leather around it. It was making him unbelievably hard, and he wanted desperately to suck his brother’s cock again and feel that wonderful hot flesh against his tongue. 

His brother’s cock seemed to grow even bigger and darker than it was before. Sasuke deduced that it was something to do with that ring-thing… he didn’t know, but he liked it… a lot.

“Nnnh… fuck Itachi… you look so fucking hot,” Kakashi’s voice was deep and sexy. “You make me want to do it all night.”

“That’s what this is for…” Itachi simpered, running his fingertip gently around the leather ring. 

Sasuke watched as his brother’s pale lithe frame straddled his teacher’s equally tan-less slender body, and positioned himself carefully over the rock hard cock that belonged to the older man. 

“Watch this Sasuke…” Itachi murmured.

“Get behind him Sasuke, so you can see it, when it goes in,” Kakashi groaned, and Sasuke quickly obeyed. 

Through lust hazed eyes, Sasuke watched as his sensei’s cock easily slid into his brother’s tiny entrance, stretching nicely to accommodate Kakashi’s large member. This was obviously nothing new to Itachi. He slid right down on the huge fleshy hot cock, impaling himself completely on it in one stroke. 

“Holy shit,” Sasuke whispered, wide-eyed with lust and amazement. He was completely amazed that such a big thing would go into such a tiny place. He was completely amazed at how good it looked stretching Itachi open so widely. It looked so *fucking* good, he thought to himself. He wanted to see it going in and out. He wanted to touch it… he wanted to… *feel what that felt like*. 

Itachi looked back over his shoulder at his little brother. “Like it?” he asked in a softly teasing voice. Sasuke nodded vigorously, blushing wildly. 

He watched as Itachi braced his arms on Kakashi’s chest and experimentally slid up and down on Kakashi’s cock a few times to let Sasuke watch what real penetration looked like. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he could see Sasuke’s expression. The look was priceless. His mouth hung open, his eyes completely focused on his brother’s ass engulfing Kakashi’s monster over and over and over again. 

Itachi groaned at the feeling of being crammed full of Kakashi’s cock. It was a feeling he loved. It made him feel so damn good--high like a drug. So tight like he might burst open at the seams. 

What was that? He suddenly felt a small hand slide around his waist, and the other glide across his ass cheek, squeezing it tightly then on it before moving down to massage Kakashi’s balls. “I--I wanna touch you…” Sasuke whispered against Itachi’s back, running his tongue across Itachi’s shoulder blade. “Please… let me touch you…” He softly bit Itachi’s shoulder, making his brother groan out at the heady feeling of being the center attention. 

Itachi slowed his fucking of Kakashi and let his head fall back against Sasuke’s small shoulder, leaning up to nibble at the younger Uchiha’s neck. “Mmm… yesss… touch me Sasuke. Touch me anywhere… anyway you want to.” 

Sasuke’s hand slid around Itachi’s hotly engorged cock and toyed with the cock-ring for a moment before letting his hand ease up to the tip and massage at it with the tips of his fingers, stringing what little pre-come had managed to make its way past the barrier of the ring, out from it. 

“It’s so hard!” Sasuke whispered in amazement at the rigidness of his brother’s dick.

“Do you like it?” Itachi whispered back to him.

“Mmm… yeah… does it… feel good? …with that thing on it?”

“Oh… yes otouto…” Itachi roughly stroked his hand up his shaft, “it feels *very good*.”

“Oh, aniki…” Sasuke blushed deep red and looked down, suddenly feeling the need to touch himself to try to relieve some of the pressure that was building in his gut. 

“Sasuke,” Kakashi groaned, ready for Itachi to get the show on the road. “Why don’t you come and let me suck that pretty cock of yours while your brother rides me. I feel like coming…”

A look of surprise graced Sasuke’s delicate features and his cheeks flushed again, that beautiful shade of pink that became him so preciously. 

“H-how?” Sasuke felt like such a stupid beginner. He totally had no idea how all of this worked, but he was willing to try whatever they offered him, because so far… everything felt terribly good.

“Straddle my face… come on… trust me,” Kakashi was slipping back into sensei mode, guiding and reassuring Sasuke that this was alright. “That’s it… now brace yourself on the headboard… mmm… yeah…” Sasuke’s cock was perfectly aligned with Kakashi’s mouth. Never mind that he felt so embarrassed about all this; embarrassed and aroused at the same time. 

He tried it out a few times, thrusting lightly into his sensei’s mouth, shuddering at the feeling of that warm wet heat, and that talented tongue possessed by his teacher, slipping and sliding all around his cock, sucking hard on his shaft. He felt Kakashi grip his hips and begin to guide him in and out, pushing and pulling him gently, working up a nice rhythm. This was like fucking Kakashi’s mouth he decided, and furthermore decided that he really liked this. This felt entirely too yummy. He wanted to come in Kakashi’s mouth. The thought of shooting his load all over his teacher’s face made him shudder from head to toe, lust rolling down his spine. 

He could feel and hear that Itachi was riding Kakashi behind him, but he couldn’t see. He turned his head to try to look over his shoulder, but could only catch the view from his peripheral vision. 

Itachi was slamming himself down on Kakashi forcefully; Sasuke could hear their skin smacking together with each connection, could hear Itachi moaning and whispering sweet obscenities about how much he loved to feel Kakashi’s big hard cock up his tight ass, and how he loved to watch Sasuke mouth-fuck Kakashi… and all sorts of terribly nasty… terribly tantalizing things that made Sasuke even hornier. The fact that Kakashi was humming and groaning around his cock didn’t help matters either. 

He felt Itachi’s fuck tempo slow to a leisurely, torturous pace, and could tell that Itachi was fumbling around for something. He wondered vaguely what was going on, and then he quickly realized exactly what his brother was doing as he felt two long slender fingers slide slickly into his ass again. 

Itachi began to ride Kakashi hard again, sliding his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s ass in the same rhythm. Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore…

“Please! Itachiiiii! Please fuck me…” He needed to feel something more substantial in his ass. The fingers just weren’t enough anymore. He needed Itachi’s cock inside him, and he needed it *right then*. He felt crazy with lust and desire as he pulled out of Kakashi’s mouth with a loud wet *thwap* and moved back to try to position himself over his brother’s hard hot cock.

“Oh, Sasuke… you want me to fuck you *now*?” Itachi groaned playfully as he stilled his movements against Kakashi momentarily while he gripped Sasuke’s pale slender hips and guided him over the head of his swollen heated member. 

“Yes… now!” Sasuke whined trying hard to push himself onto his brother’s erection. 

“Wait just… one second… Sasuke. Let me slick up here. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nnnngh… I don’t *care* if you hurt me! Just fuck me!” 

“Trust me, Sasuke…” Itachi spoke softly and truthfully. “You’ll care.” 

He finished slicking himself, and pulled Sasuke back over his cock and nudged until he found the tiny wrinkled indention that lead to that most delicious place. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Itachi nuzzled the head of his cock around in circles teasing his brother’s entrance hoping to help him relax. “Now I want you to relax, okay… it’s going to hurt a little… but if it hurts really bad… or the pain is very sharp, I want you to tell me to stop… okay?” 

“Hai.” Sasuke was shaking, trying hard to press against his brother. Kakashi took Sasuke’s small hands and threaded his warm callused fingers into his student‘s. 

“Hold on to me okay. You can grip me hard if you need to. Don’t worry about hurting me…” he smiled tenderly at Sasuke, but the unmistakable signature of sexual need was written plainly across his features. He wanted to see Sasuke get fucked by his beautiful brother. He wanted to watch his face contort in pain and give way to that tortured look of pure pleasure that only fucking could render.

Sasuke gave his sensei’s hands a voluntary squeeze. He suddenly felt strong holding hands with his sensei like that. It made him feel oddly powerful; like he could do anything as long as Kakashi would be there for him like that.

“Okay, otouto… nnnh… take a deep breath on three… one… two… three.” 

Sasuke breathed in deeply, and he felt the blunt head of Itachi’s cock press hard into him. He felt it meet resistance and he felt his brother press down harder on his hips, forcing him down until the head slid in. He couldn’t deny the burning sensation upon Itachi’s penetrating the tight band of muscle. 

He gripped Kakashi’s hands in a death grip and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The breath that came out on his exhalation was ragged and laced with whimpers as Itachi helped him to bounce gently up and down on his cock, slowly but surely opening that tender hot passageway to make room for the huge intruder. 

A few movements later, he was fully seated on Itachi’s achingly hard cock, with a couple of teardrops managing to slip their way out of Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Mmm… that’s good otouto. The worst part is over,” Itachi encouraged him as he reached around to massage Sasuke’s member, helping him to relax.

“Just try to relax, okay…” Itachi whispered, licking and biting softly against his brother’s milky white shoulder, nuzzling into his soft raven hair. “You feel so good, Sasuke. So tight and hot… mmm… yeah…” Itachi gave a gentle thrust upward, enjoying the cry that it pushed from his little brother’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” Kakashi groaned as Itachi was finally moving again. His own throbbing cock was fully ready to fuck… all sex systems in his body were in the ‘on’ position. 

Kakashi let go of Sasuke’s hands and let them glide down to toy with his nipples, pinching and twisting them for a moment, pulling them out from his body roughly until they were hard and deep pink, then down to his narrow hips. “Nnnh… yeah… ride him Sasuke… ride your big brother’s cock…” Sasuke threw his head back against his brother’s shoulder as Kakashi helped guide his hips up and down on Itachi’s pulsating member.

Each time Itachi would rise up off Kakashi’s cock, he would in essence thrust up into Sasuke’s ass, and in turn, Kakashi would push Sasuke down hard. The two jounin set the fuck pace, hard and fast. Their timing was perfect, their movements distinctly complementing one another’s. Kakashi was fucking Itachi. Itachi was riding Kakashi while he was fucking Sasuke. Sasuke was riding Itachi with the help of Kakashi. 

“Ho! SHIT!!!!” Sasuke cried out as Itachi’s ringed cock slammed against his prostate over and over again. His body shook uncontrollably, and he realized that Kakashi had a tight grip on his cock. He quickly understood that the inevitable orgasm that insisted on coming, could in no way escape him as long as his sensei held onto his shaft like that. 

“Kakashiii! Let me come… pleeeeease….”

“Not yet Sasuke…” he groaned huskily. “Not until I’m ready… nnnnh.”

They continued the three-way fucking, blowing Sasuke’s mind for what seemed like such a long time. He was being tortured sexually by the two older men, from both ends, and they were loving it. There was no question, by the look on Kakashi’s face, and by the moans of ecstasy coming from Itachi… (who happened to have the best end of the deal because he was fucking AND getting fucked), that they were both in heaven. 

Sasuke would have never denied how damn good, no, how fucking awesome it could feel, but he didn’t think he could take much more. So he decided that a tantrum was in order and maybe they would stop with this exquisite suffering they were putting him through. Itachi’s hand quickly clamped hard over Sasuke’s mouth on the first scream that threatened to break free from him, mainly to stop any neighbors from hearing their questionable act. 

“Take it off, Itachi,” Kakashi rasped out as he prepared to release Sasuke, as well as for his own climax that he’d been managing to stave off for about the last ten minutes.

Itachi’s hand reached down between his body and that of his only brother, and unsnapped tight leather strap. He was immediately shooting burning hot seed into Sasuke filling him with so much cum, it was covering Sasuke’s insides and spilling out onto Itachi and Kakashi under him. 

Itachi held Sasuke fast against him, not allowing him to move as he felt Kakashi’s cum pour into him. This was the part of sex that loved more than any other part: being filled with that heated liquid, filling his insides full, watching the pained look on Kakashi’s face give way to sweet release and relief as he slumped back into the pillow, breathing so hard. 

Kakashi’s adeptly skilled hand released its hold on Sasuke’s pink swollen cock and he came with a shout, crying out to god as strings of white pearls ripped from his slit, covering Kakashi’s stomach with his own sweet resolution. 

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke off him, whimpering as his own softening cock slid heavily from his baby brother’s abused asshole. He pushed him down to land in his own come still straddling Kakashi’s chest. 

“You two are killing me…” Kakashi grinned as he closed his eyes, thinking how sublime it would be right now, to go to sleep. 

“I guess that means you’ll die a happy man, ne?” Itachi teased him, pulling off Kakashi and pulling Sasuke into his arms beside Kakashi on the bed. 

They lay there, the three of them breathing softly, appetites satiated, drained of all energy, for the time being. 

Itachi and Kakashi were slowly, easily sliding away into that peaceful place where dreams light the way and the gentle calm darkness, known as sleep, envelopes its victim happily and readily, then they felt a hard nudge from the teen in the middle of them. 

“Hey. Who wants some ice cream?”

“Ahhhhggg,” Kakashi moaned.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a blanket,” Itachi groaned and cuddled up tight to Sasuke. 

“Ewww! Get off! You’re all wet and nasty.” 

“It’s your fault, otouto.” 

“I’m getting up,” Sasuke mumbled as he clambered out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. 

“What I wouldn’t give to be sixteen again,” Kakashi mused. 

“Hokkaido Melon, here I come,” Sasuke rambled, grinning from ear to ear, completely butt-naked and headed for the refrigerator to get some of that delicious cold creamy dessert. 

He stopped at the door and looked back at the two men who were most important people to him in his life… and always would be. 

“Oi… keep the bed warm for me… I’m coming back,” and with that he gave his soft cock a hard stroke, making sure the both knew what he meant.

“Oh god. We’ve created a monster,” Kakashi growled as he rolled over to snuggle up to the beautiful warm body beside him.

“Hmm,” Itachi grinned while his eyes remained closed. “Maybe between the two of us, we can keep him taken care of.”

~end


End file.
